


The man of her dreams?

by celining



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celining/pseuds/celining
Summary: Meredith, you have to stop, she thought to herself. He’s an intern, well technically a resident but. And you hadn’t even thought about him like that before the wedding. No reason to do it now. But she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It all felt so real. The way he touched her in her dreams, his hands in her hair, his skin on her skin and oh, the feeling of his lips against hers. Sure, he tasted of beer and an assortment of other liqours, but his lips… Oh his lips…Takes place at the start of season 15. Because I totally love Meredith and DeLuca. Why aren't there any fics about them?





	1. Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately the pictures of the text-messages have expired from the website where I created them. Since I didn't know they would, I haven't got them on my computer either, so there is no way to retrieve them. I am really sorry for the inconvenience!

_Meredith’s POV._

Meredith was trying to sleep. She looked at the alarm clock. 1.36 AM. She had to wake up and get the kids to school in five hours. But she couldn’t force herself to relax. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw DeLuca. His soft hair, the way his eyes crinkles when he smiles. Meredith, you have to stop, she thought to herself. He’s an intern, you hadn’t even thought about him like that before the wedding. No reason to do it now. But she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It all felt so real. The way he touched her in her dreams, his hands in her hair, his skin on her skin and oh, the feeling of his lips against hers. Sure, he tasted of beer and an assortment of other liquors, but his lips… Oh his lips…

No, Meredith stop. She looked at the clock again. 2.15. She really had to sleep now. It was too late to take a sleeping pill, she doesn’t want to be drowsy in the morning. That rules out alcohol too. Well, Carina always says that orgasms relaxes the body. Could be worth a try. Meredith slowly let her hand slip inside the waistband of her pajama pants, she really had to remember to shave the next time she took a shower. She closed her eyes and began to think of Derek and that time when they almost got caught in the elevator. Derek, the love of her life. Not DeLuca, the man who drunkenly had kissed her the night before. DeLuca with the small beard and the, NO. Derek, with the overly moussed hair and blue eyes and smile that made her knees weak. When she finally was starting to get in to it, she was startled by the all so familiar sound. She was paged. Well, good thing she was already awake. And work was always a good way to distract herself from unwanted thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Feel free to comment any typos or grammar errors.


	2. Worth remembering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew reminisces yesterday's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor editing have been made on Chapter 1 (mostly spelling)

_Andrew’s POV_

Santa madre di Dio… Andrew’s head hurt and the nausea was getting to him. He was never leaving this sofa again. Which would be awesome cause then he would never be able to drink again. At least he could call in sick. Hang over must be a valid reason for that. He heard footsteps in the stairs and someone whispering, probably Maggie because Jackson would never be that considerate. Just then Jackson spoke and kicked the sofa “No, he’s not asleep. He’s just staring like an idiot.” Right, he would never be that considerate. He really should call in sick today.

Half an hour and a cold shower later, he was on his way to work. There really were both positive and negative sides of living with your co-workers. Positive, they made sure you got to work on time. Negative, they made sure you got to work on time. Andrew was walking a few feet behind Maggie and Jackson, trying to remember the events of yesterday’s wedding. There was alcohol, someone had fainted, or rather had an allergic reaction. Then there was more alcohol and he had held a speech. Oh God! He gave a speech, a disastrous speech. Then there was more alcohol, maybe the speech was after the allergic reaction. Good thing lots of doctors were there. More alcohol, Jo and Karev missing, more alcohol he kissed Meredith. Oh God! He kissed his boss! The speech seemed like a trifle now.

The rest of the way to work he obsessed over what he should do about it. Should he ignore it, and hope Meredith would have forgotten it. No way she would though, she barely drank at all and actually managed to perform the wedding ceremony. Flawlessly, of course, like everything else about her. She had been so kind the day before. He was so upset about Sam being deported and then Meredith had spoken so nicely about him deserving love and she had looked so good in that dress and - DeLuca! Where are you today? Owen called for him - What? - You’re needed in the pit immediately, major trauma incoming. - I’m on my way! He started running towards the stairs. Good thing work ordinarily never gave him time to rest, let alone time to obsess over kissing his boss.


	3. On call encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith is tired after a long operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched the opening scenes of this week's episodes over and over again. It's quite inspirational.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith got off her shift at 11.30 AM. An emergency consultation of an elderly woman with stomach ache had resulted in a three hour operation. An operation which drained her both emotionally and physically. She thought about what to do the following hours. Amelia had already taken the kids to school and Maggie would pick them up. Her next shift started at 4, that gave her three hour of sleep if she went home. The kids would be home at 3 though and they would undoubtedly wake her up. Which would give her only two hours of sleep. Consequently, she walked to the on call room. The beds were less comfy, though the additional two hours of sleep she would gain denounced going home.

Luckily the on call room was vacant and the beds were newly made. Probably by someone having sex in here recently. Meredith started smiling to herself. Remembering her and Derek in her, just starting to get to know each other. Head over heel from emotions, attraction and the rush of trying to keep them a secret. She made herself comfortable in one of the bunk beds, staring into the ceiling. Sometimes she missed the tingling feeling of secrecy. It really had been a long time since she had any secrets to keep. She had been at the hospital so long now, everyone knew everything about her. If they didn’t know her, it was easy to just google it. She was the daughter of Ellis Grey, famous neurosurgeon. Her name was on the hospital building. She was the widow of Derek Shepherd, also a famous neurosurgeon and she had won the Harper Avery award – and returned it. Additionally, she had kids, sisters and friends to keep her occupied. There was no time for secrets. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her body.

 

_Andrew’s POV_

Four hours into his shift, Andrew finally were able to take a break. It was lunch time, although sleep seemed more appealing. He made her way to the on call room and was relieved to see that the bed was empty. His lunch plan was to sleep for 45 minutes, then take a granola bar and coffee on the go. He closed his eyes when he heard the sheets moving above him. Someone was sleeping. Apparently sleeping well since he heard the person moaning softly in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho! This work is now over 1000 words long.


	4. Bedside talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The on call encounter continues

_Andrew’s POV_

He felt himself getting flurried. Who was it? The person moaned again. Definitely a woman. Slightly nasal voice. Mature. Kind of sexy. The excitement started to get to his lower regions. The woman’s voice level raised. "Mmm… Ooh… Stop teasing… Further down…", Andrew suddenly recognized the voice. Meredith. Shit. Had he just been turned on by his boss’ voice?

_Meredith’s POV_

It felt so good. His lips on her. Kissing his way from her neck, leaving hot traces on her skin. He finally got to her nipple, nibbling slightly. He knew how she loved it when he used his teeth on her. He also knew what she was after. One of the perks of being together for a long time. She put her hands in his brown locks and pushed his head down. "Stop teasing… Further down…", Meredith begged Derek who looked up and shit. It wasn’t Derek.

_Meredith's & Andrew's POV_

"DeLuca!", Meredith startled awake and sat up in the bed. "Yes?", Andrew answered from the lower bunk. "DeLuca? How long have you been in here?", Meredith asked wary. "Ehm… Half an hour maybe. I don’t know. But what did you want to ask me?", Andrew stood up and looked at Meredith. "Ask you?", Meredith looked puzzled. "Yes, you said my name. DeLuca.". Shit, Meredith thought. She must have said his name in her sleep. How much and what else had he heard? "Oh, I was referring to your sister", Meredith lied and jumped down from the bed. "I was meaning to ask her to consult me about a patient with stomach ache, I suspect that there’s a problem with her uterus.", she continued. "Well, okay. I was meaning to talk to you anyway.", Andrew felt nervous and he started rambling. "I’m sorry for kissing you yesterday. It’s just I was so sad about Sam and you were so kind to me and I really had drunk a lot and I just misread the signals. Sorry.", he looked nervously at Meredith. "Well, no need to be sorry. I’m flattered. Just don’t make a habit it. And remember to drink every other water next time.", she said in a very educating voice. "Well, yeah. Thanks for the advice. I think I need to go now. My break is over and I’m on Dr Hunt’s duty today.", Andrew said, relieved that she wasn't mad. "Well, you better go then". "Bye Meredith", "Bye", DeLuca left the room and Meredith was alone again. What had just happened?


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andrew process recent events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words <3
> 
> Here's the next part...

_Meredith’s POV_

DeLuca left the room and Meredith once again tried to make herself comfortable in one of the beds. She still had two hours until her shift started, lots of time to get some sleep in. But she couldn’t relax enough to actually fall asleep. The encounter with DeLuca had left her uneasy. She was unable to get a grip on her feelings. Part of her was embarrassed by the fact that DeLuca probably had heard her moan in her sleep, part of her intrigued. Part of her was relieved that he had apologized for and belittled their kiss, part of her disappointed. Part of her felt guilty for having a sex dream about someone else but Derek, and foremost for liking it. She blamed her dry spell for the liking though. She hadn’t slept with anyone but Riggs since Derek died. Of course her body would react to the fact that someone had kissed her. Someone young and handsome to add. Also someone talented in the OR. From what she had heard from her sister, DeLuca wasn’t exactly without competence in the bedroom either. Maybe she should take Cece up on her offer.

 

_Andrew’s POV_

Che cazzo! Andrew dragged his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. He’d heard Meredith during what obviously was a sex dream, he was certain. That excuse about Meredith referring to his sister for a consult about a case, totally a lie. She must have been embarrassed that he heard her. But porca toia! Meredith had dreamed about him, he smiled to himself. Judging from the sounds she had made, apparently she liked it to.

The rest of his shift had flown by. Not even Owen’s harsh tone could wipe away the smile from his face. Andrew hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the kiss. Well, once the hang over had subsided and he actually remembered yesterday’s events. Sure, he had blamed alcohol and mourning Sam for his actions. Still, Meredith had looked amazing in that dress. He never knew a simple blue dress could stand out in a crowd like that. But that’s Meredith. Simple, elegant, graceful. They didn’t know each other that well, which Meredith had pointed out to him last night. But the way she spoke to him last night, like she actually cared made him understand that she really cared about the people close to her. The memories of yesterday and todays events made him intrigued by her. He wanted to get to know her better. But he knew that he would have to fight for it.


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew needs help and gets it from an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for all the kind words!  
> Anyone else looking forward to tonight's episode?

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew had decided that it was time for him to get a place of his own. Since Sam had been deported, he actually had a place of his own to stay. Sure, it was an alcove studio, but it was 100% free from room mates feasible for his sister’s seduction. Nevertheless, it was in need of some new furnishing. He therefore had decided to ask some friends to come with him to IKEA. That was when he realized that his only friend in Seattle right now was his sister. Jo was on her honeymoon, Sam was in Germany and Arizona had moved to New York. So here he was, standing outside the attendings’ changing room waiting for his sister to come out. He heard laughter and someone opened the door, Amelia exited closely followed by his sister. "Andrea, what are you doing here?" his sister asked him. "I’ve been trying to call you but you won’t answer", Andrew replied. "I left my phone at home, scusi. What did you want to tell me?", Amelia was still standing close by, observing them. "I was wondering if you would come with me to IKEA tomorrow? I’ve decided to move into Sam’s place but I need to make some changes. And an extra pair of hands always come in handy", he said in a pleading way. Before his sister had time to answer, Amelia cut in. "Cool! IKEA! I’d love to come, We need to get some extra sets of sheets and blankets for the baby. Do you have any idea how much they poop and puke? Oh! And some new plants and candles. I love IKEA!", Amelia said excited.

"Who’s going to IKEA?", Meredith, who just walked by chirped in. "The DeLucas! And hopefully me to, if I’m allowed to come", Amelia continued. "Maybe we could borrow your car Meredith? It’s roomy", Amelia asked, already planning the trip. "Buy some scented candles for me. And a new set of bedlinen, king size", Meredith answered, apparently lending her car to them. Andrew stood baffled by what just happened. "Okey, so Carina. Will you come with me to IKEA tomorrow?", Andrew once again asked his sister. "Sorry, I can’t tomorrow. I have plans already. But you have Amelia so.", Carina said and shrugged. "Hey Garfunkel! It’ll be fun!", Amelia responded. "What could go wrong?", she said and punched his arm. Andrew felt hesitant. He had never spent a day outside if the hospital with any co-worker, except for the ones he’d slept with or drunk with. A day at IKEA with Amelia sounded like fun though, they had worked together a lot and he really liked her candid demeanor. Also she was Meredith’s sister. Maybe if he could get close to her, he would also get closer to Meredith. "Sure, sounds like fun!", he said. "Shall I get to yours by ten?".


	7. Wrong house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew comes to pick Amelia up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been busy with life.

  _Andrew’s POV_

Andrew was driving his motorcycle on the way to Amelia’s. He’d slept restlessly that night. He could really see himself befriending Amelia. She was honest, funny and had a dark sense of humor, all of those were characteristics of which he liked. Still, she was Meredith’s sister. Well not sister. Andrew had asked around and learned that Amelia was the little sister of Derek, Meredith’s late husband. So they were sister’s-in-law.  He still thought about Meredith and her complicated family when he stopped the motorcycle and knocked on the door.

"I’ll open!", someone, sounding a lot like a child, shouted inside. The door opened and Andrew stood eye to eye with Zola. "Mom! The guitar-guy is here again!", Zola shouted. Meredith came running down the stairs. Hair disheveled from the shower she apparently had just taken. Wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. "He's not going to live on our sofa again, right?", Zola asked her mom and got a glare in return. "Hi DeLuca! What are you doing here?", Meredith asked. Zola still standing by the door. "I’m supposed to pick up Amelia for IKEA", he answered. "Well, she doesn’t live here anymore, don’t you know? She lives with Owen. Or at Owen’s. I’m not sure really", Meredith continued. "Right! I totally forgot! Sorry for barging in like that", Andrew said and turned around heading to the motorcycle again. "Wait! Amelia were supposed to get my car but she didn’t come yesterday, probably occupied with the baby", Meredith said, "You can take the car and leave the bike here". "Are you sure? That would save us some time", Andrew asked. "Of course, wait here". Meredith walked to fetch the keys. Zola still there, looking at him inquiring.

"Do you like my mom?" Zola asked. "Why, why do you ask me that?" Andrew answered nervosly. "Because you smile when you look at her", Zola said with confidence. "No I don’t", Andrew stuttered. "Do I?" "Yep.", Zola said, stressing the P. Right then Meredith came back. "Sorry it took so long. Ellis needed a new diaper. Here are the keys. Maybe you should text Amelia and tell her you’re on the way. Do you have her number?", she asked. "Unfortunately, not", he said and shrugged. "I can text it to you", Meredith replied. "You have my number?", Andrew wondered. "Sure, I’m co-owner of the hospital. I have access to everyone’s numbers", Meredith with obviousness. "Well great, thanks. I better get going", Andrew waved goodbye and left.

When seated in the car, which smelled a lot like Meredith, he received a text from said person. Saving Amelia’s number and alerting her on his arrival. He also saved Meredith’s number. Because why wouldn’t he?


	8. IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Amelia shopping at IKEA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! But here's a long (for me) chapter!

_Andrew’s POV_

Arriving to IKEA, Andrew was in a really good mood. Driving with Amelia had been a blast. Singing along to 80’s rock song the whole way. "So, DeLuca, what are we looking for?", Amelia asked when they entered the warehouse. "Well, firstly I need a good bed", Andrew started. "Don’t want to keep Sam’s one. Also I need a kitchen table, a sofa and a coffee table.". "Okay!", Amelia said, "Let’s start with the inspiration area and try some sofas then!".

Andrew and Amelia had a really fun time at IKEA. Looking at furniture and trying to pronounce the Swedish names for the items. After a long time trying out sofas they finally chose a sleeper sofa with storage called _Friheten_ they googled the translation and apparently it meant _Freedom_ , which was cool. He also bought the _Vittsjö_ coffe table and found a dining set called _Lerhamn_. After that, it was time for the bedroom section of the warehouse.

 "So, DeLuca what size of bed are we looking for? Or are you sleeping on the sofa? You seemed to like ours at least", Amelia said testy. "Haha, really funny", Andrew answered with sarcasm. "We’re looking for a king size. Sam only had a twin bed so she could fit a book shelf in the alcove. But it was really uncomfortable sleeping two people, so I want a king size". "Well, well Mr Casanova", Amelia said and winked. "Here I thought you were single but you’re obviously set on changing that. Anyone in particular you have in mind?". Andrew blushed and realized he might not have needed to share that much information. "Of course I don’t want to stay single forever, that doesn’t mean I have my eyes set on someone", Andrew said and cleared his throat. "Maybe I just like to have space when I sleep". "Maybe you say that. But your face when I asked said something different", Amelia said and laughed. "You see...", Andrew started. "It’s not...", Andrew was loss for words. "Relax DeLuca, I’m just teasing you", Amelia said. "So, headboard?". "Definitely", Andrew said and started walking. "Let's go".

They reached the bedroom section, Amelia starting again with her questions. "Hard or soft?" she asked. "Eh? What?" Andrew was starteled, having been lost in his own thoughts. "Headboard, hard or soft", Amelia replied with a smirk, "What did you think I meant?". "Nothing", Andrew said, "Nevermind. Soft, definetly. Less noisy", Andrew said without thinking and received a snort from Amelia. "From what I remember when you were hooking up with Maggie, I don’t think the headboard is you biggest concern when it comes to noise", Amelia said winking at Andrew. Once again, Andrew turned red and looked away. "This is good", he said and pointed at a leathery dark brown _Eidsberg-_ headbord. "Kinky", Amelia commented. "Oh, shut up!", Andrew groaned. "Can’t, I’m having too much fun picking on you. But let’s move on", Amelia said laughing.

They made in through the rest of the store without any major disclosures. Then they reached the textile section. "I’m going to look for some new curtains. Maybe you can choose some bed linen for Meredith meantime", Amelia said and walked away. Andrew stood still and looked around the bed linen. He was going to choose something for Meredith. The woman he just realized intrigued him in a way which was not completely professional. Wonder what she would like. Personally, he liked dull colors to calm him down when trying to sleep. Perhaps Meredith was like him. His eyes got stuck on a green-blue-greyish duvet cover with flowers and birds. _Filodendron_ the label said. It was really beautiful and Meredith would look so beautiful sleeping in these, really bringing out the beautiful color in her eyes. Andrew stood daydreaming about Meredith when Amelia came back. "Done?", Amelia asked. "Found these, what do you think?", he asked. "Looks nice", Amelia answered uninterested. "Let’s go. I want to get home and assembly the furniture before Leo goes to bed". "Okay, what do we have left?", Andrew continued. "Picking up furniture, rummage through the decoration section and buying some scented candles for Meredith", Amelia said. "I’m not much of a decoration guy, but I can pick some candles", Andrew replied. "What does Meredith like?". "No clue. She only uses them in the bedroom and usually when she’s alone in there", Amelia said shrugging. "So just pick something. Meet you in the storage area?".

Once again Amelia went away on her own and DeLuca headed to the scented candles. He was actually going to pick the scent for Meredith’s bedroom. He started imagining Meredith laying in the _Filodendron_ -covers, relaxing with a lit candle on the bedside table. He got a jittery feeling and tried to erase the images. He looked around and smelled the candles, opting for a candle with a scent of cinnamon and apple. Additionally, it was in a red metal cup shaped like an apple, which was fun cause in the old days, students used to give their teachers a red apple. He smiled to himself and headed to meet Amelia. Time to go home.

Later that day, he was laying in his new king sized bed. An apple shaped scented candle was lit on his bedside table. He bought one for himself too. Couldn’t resist the image of having his apartment smelling the same as Meredith’s bedroom. He smiled when reminisced the day’s events. Amelia had given him a lift home and he would pick his bike up another day. But now he was going to sleep. Just then, he got a text.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith laid in bed thinking of a conversation she had with Alex. Sure, she was hard to get to know and could appear closed of. It’s just that she lost so many people and she had so much baggage. She was afraid that people would run away when they started to peel off her layers. Maybe she really should try to make some new acquaintances. She looked at her new candle and the covers. Amelia had told her that DeLuca had picked it out for her. Maybe she should write him a thank you. She composed a short message and pressed sent. Shortly after she received a response and her stomached flurried a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you hoping for next?


	9. Lunch table discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew get himself caught in an interesting lunch time talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update!
> 
> And sorry for my bad italian, I use Google translate...

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith sat in the cafeteria, alone at a table, eating her lunch and thinking of the lunch date she had been to earlier in the week. It had gone so well, until he said the one thing. It had been so nice talking to someone that didn’t know her. Someone that saw her as a new book. Not as the person with her name on the building and with the dead husband. At the same time, dating someone in the hospital would come with the perks of not having to introduce herself and her baggage. Someone whom she could come home to, lay in bed and talk with. Just being who she was. She had heard her sister and Arizona talk about tinder. Personally, it didn’t interest her. She wasn’t interested in sex. Sex wasn’t worth the trouble if it didn’t involve feelings. Meredith wanted intimacy. Someone who would look her in the eyes and make her feel loved.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew had just gotten his lunch tray when someone nudged him in the side. "Why don’t we go sit by your lady boss?", his sister said and winked at him. "You really can’t let that go can you?", Andrew replied. "No, not as long as you are still making google eyes at her", Carina teased. "Googly eyes is the term, which is not correct in this situation by the way.", he corrected his sister. "And no I am not". "So why don’t we sit there?", his sister said and started making her way over to Meredith’s table. "Can we sit here?", she asked. "Of course", Meredith replied. "I’m actually glad. You’re an expert at the female orgasm right?", Meredith continued and Andrew tried to hide a blush. He could not believe what he had gotten himself into.

"I have studied the female orgasm and it’s effects on the body yes", his sister said. "So what’s the hype?", Meredith asked. "Sure, an orgasm is great, but that I can achieve myself. Anyone can. So what’s the hype? Why doesn’t anyone care for feelings anymore? Where is the love, the romance, the grand gestures? What happened? When did people get so focused on sex?", Meredith rambled irritated. "Ehm… What are you asking really?" Carina asked. "Just frustrated I guess. Went on a date with someone who started talking about how he didn’t like single mother’s because they were too desperate". "Maybe Carina isn’t the right person to talk about that with", Andrew cut in. "You know she and Arizona fought a lot about that", Andrew received a glare from his sister.

"I really like sex, in all forms and how it affects my body", Carina started. "The way you feel warm all over your body and how it tingles and gets wet in your lady parts. So I get the hype. And I have never been interested in family and I wanted Arizona for me only. So I get the hype. And I get why someone would not want to date a single mother", she finished and both Andrew and Meredith sat silent for a while. "That was awfully honest. But thank you. And maybe I have forgotten how good sex can be", Meredith said. "Or maybe my sister hasn’t experienced how great love is", Andrew replied. " _Tutti non vogliono un'intera squadra di calcio come te",_ Carina said and loured at her brother. " _Almeno ho provato il vero amore",_ Andrew continued in italian. " _E quanto tempo è passato da quando hai fatto sesso con qualcuno diverso da te?",_ Carina angrily said. "English please, I feel like I’m missing something", Meredith cut in. "I was just telling my brother that not all italians are Ramazottis", some are Casanovas Carina explained. "Doesn’t make more sense to me at all", Meredith said sighing. "What my sister is trying to explain", Andrew said and glared at his sister, "in her complicated way is that our view on love differs. I like romance and a big family, Carina likes sex and no strings attached". "Well, good thing I’m into men and not women then", Meredith said and left the lunch table.

What had just happened?

Later that night Andrew laid in bed and couldn't help but feel he should apologize on his sister's behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Andrew and Carina's conversation:
> 
> "Everyone does not want an entire football team like you," Carina said and loured at her brother.
> 
> "At least I have experienced true love," said Andrew.
> 
> \- And how long has it been since you had sex with someone other than yourself?


	10. Late night phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone talk between Meredith and Andrew.

_Andrew and Meredith's POV_

Andrew's phone rang and Meredith's name lit up the screen.

_Hello?_ Andrew answered

**How come your sister has an accent and you don't?** Meredith asked.

_I moved here as a kid with our mom and she stayed in italy with dad. Do you usually think of things like that late at night? And phone people to ask?_

**I usually think a lot when I go to sleep, yes. But I usually don't call people. It's just that lately I've heard people calling me a hard nut to crack. And I'm not sure I want to be that.**

_Well, I'm honored that you happened to think of me tonight. I'm actually blushing here Dr Grey._

**Don't flatter yourself to much Andrew, I watched La Dolce Vita earlier and you're italian so. And please don't call me Dr Grey outside of the hospital.**

_And here I thought you were flirting with me... Maybe I should take on the italian accent though. I've heard that women find that attractive._

**With your looks and that smile, you don't need an accent to attract women.**

_Well thank you, I take that as a compliment. But what if I want to attract someone in particular?_

**You'll think of something. Aren't italians supposed to be the most romantic people in the world?**

_What if I'm tired of romance? What if I'm tired of women thinking I don't want something serious? What If I'm tired of first dates? What if I just want someone to come home to? Have a drink, talk about how the day was, watch TV and slouch on the sofa in my sweatpants, someone wishing me a good night's sleep before I go to sleep. What if I want that? Can't you just skip to that?_

**Oh how I wish you could. I've been to five first dates the last week. I just think I'm going to accept the fact that I'm going to be single the rest of my life.**

_No, don't say that. You're smart, funny, talented and you care so much about the people around you. The men you've dated don't know what they've stood up. Any man would be lucky to be with you._

**Thank you Andrew, that was really sweet of you. You really didn't have to say that.**

_But I really wanted to. And I really mean it Mer. You're amazing._

They both went silent. Neither of them knew what to say next. It was Andrew who broke the silence.

_Ehm. It's getting late and I have an early shift tomorrow. So bye?_

**Yes, me too. And Andrew?**

_Yes?_

**Have a good night and sleep well.**


	11. Day of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert! If you haven't seen episode 15x06.
> 
> Takes place during that episode.

_Andrew’s POV  
_ Andrew was still bewildered by the phone call last night. The fact that Meredith actually called him, just to talk about nothing in particular. And today she was going to work the same case as him. Andrew really looked forward to this day.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith was painting her daughters’ faces, getting them ready for the “Day of the Dead”-parade at their school. Thinking about how her mother never would have taken the time to paint her face. She also thought about the conversation she had with DeLuca the other night. Why had she called him? Sure, there was something about him. And yes, she had been offended when she heard people saying that she was hard to get to know. It was just that if you let people in, you will get hurt. And more than once, people who she loved had either let her down or died. Leaving her with a permanent scar in the heart.

Her father, her mother, Lexie, George, Mark and Derek. All people whom she had loved and who no longer were with her. Letting someone in and opening up to the possibility of love, also meant opening up the possibility of pain and emotional let down.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew walked into the patient’s room. Guitar music and the sound of someone singing in Spanish made him smile. Shortly after he walked in, Meredith entered. She looked particularly beautiful today. He felt his smile widen and had to focus really hard on the patient. All the time, he stole glances at Meredith. There was something about her. She radiated authority, power and confidence. When she walked out of the room, he followed her with eyesight and saw Dr Webber walk up to her with a grave look on his face.

_Meredith’s POV_

Andrew came in to the scrub room before the surgery. Telling her that he wouldn’t be in the OR with her. Meredith couldn’t help but look into his eyes. He really was beautiful. "Well you can’t blame the girl, that’s sweet", Meredith said and smiled at him. "Still, I’m a little bummed", DeLuca answered. "There will be lots of chances for a lot of gold surgeries with little girls who are not in love with you. Unless, do they all fall in love with you?", she joked, even though she could not blame the patients if they did. "I was really looking forward to working with you, Dr Grey", DeLuca said emphasizing the “you” and looking her in the eyes. "Well, there will be lots of chances for that too", she said. The locked eyes for a second and Meredith had to force herself to look away. "I gotta go check on the girl", she said and left the room.

While talking to the patient, she looked at DeLuca. She could easily see why someone would fall for him.

_Andrew’s POV_

Having just checked on the patient, Andrew walked up to the elevator where he saw Link giving Meredith her phone back. Didn’t take a neurosurgeon to figure out that he had just given her his number. He got jealous and decided to make a move. "I like your flower", he complimented Meredith. "Thanks, how was your date?", she asked smiling. "Way out of my league", he answered further spinning the inside joke, set on making Link feel like the third wheel. Which judging by the look on his face were successful. "How was yours?", he asked back. "I scared him off", Meredith said smiling.

Just then the elevator came and he and Link both rushed to hold it up for Meredith. The situation became awkward and Meredith decided to take the stairs. Which left him alone with Link in the elevator. None of them saying anything.

_Meredith’s POV_

Later that evening Meredith sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand, thinking about the day. Dr Lincoln had tried, once again, to ask her out. She didn’t like his cocky demeanor. Acting like he owned the world and no one or nothing could kick him down from his pedestal. He had humor though, nobody could take that away from him. Plus, he was really good with kids and the time spent with him at the Karevs’ had softened her attitude. Maybe she should give him a chance. Then her mind travelled to DeLuca and their patient.

DeLuca had actually stood up the chance of surgery just because an eight-year-old patient didn’t want him to see the inside of her belly. Which was cute of her, but no offense, she was a kid. She had no legal right to decide who got to perform surgery on her, and she would get over her crush. So DeLuca could easily had been in the OR and no one would have objected. Still, it seemed like something DeLuca would do. Care about the patient so much he put her wishes and crush above his own opportunity.

She also thought of her father. The conflict between her heart and her mind. Would she regret not saying goodbye? Her heart had already left him. But what if her heart changed her mind? Just then she got a text from DeLuca.


	12. Old Point Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andrew get off work at the same time

_Andrew’s POV_

It had been a week since he and Meredith had worked the same case. Andrew really hoped to get another chance, of course he hadn’t had the luck today either. He changed into his casual clothes and headed out into the rainy Seattle night. Outside he saw Meredith and walked up to her. "Hey, any exciting cases today?", he asked. "No, not really", Meredith answered shortly. "Are you alright? You seem kinda troubled?", Andrew asked worried. "Yes. Or no. I’ve had a really long day and am in need of company", Meredith said and put her phone in her pocket. "But Maggie and Jackson are having the kids over for a pyjama party. Amelia is scolding Betty and Alex are doing newly-wed-things with Jo. So here I am, contemplating my choices". "I’d be happy to company you. I don’t have any plans and I’m off tomorrow", Andrew offered. "Are you sure? It’s not weird for you to drink with your boss slash teacher?". "Nah, I’m good. It’s not like your always gonna be my teacher anyway". Andrew said and winked at Meredith. "You okay with going to Joe’s?", he asked. "I’d rather not. To many memories and familiar faces. How about Old Point Bar?", Meredith suggested. "Sure, sounds good. Let’s go", Andrew said and started walking.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith was really enjoying the company of DeLuca. Andrew she had to remind herself to call him. Cause here, he was not DeLuca the resident. He was Andrew, the fun and good looking man who made her feel at ease. They were able to talk about all kinds of things. Serious and not serious.

"You’re kidding? You slept with a plush animal until you were 25?!" Meredith asked and laughed at Andrew. "Hey! Orsacchiotto was not only a plush animal, he was my best friend. And I got used to having something under my arm", Andrew laughed. "So what made you stop? Did you loose him on the train?", Meredith teased. "I met Sam", Andrew said seriously. "How is she now? Christina didn’t mention her the last times we spoke", Meredith asked, atmosphere having shifted. "I don’t know. We decided that it would hurt less to not keep in touch. But I’ve Insta-stalked her though. Think she’s met someone", Andrew answered honestly. "How does it feel?", Meredith asked. "Less then I imagined it would. I think our reunion at the hospital was a way for us to get closure of something that ended in a hurry the last time. And the sex was always great so it benefitted both of us. Stress-relief and all that", Andrew said jokingly. "Well, it is the stress-relief that everyone’s after", Meredith laughed. She felt a tingle in her belly and thought about the patient that had fallen for Andrew. Bright girl.

The conversation continued, both of them forgetting the time, drinks almost untouched. Someone shouted that the bar was closing so they took their coats and headed outside. Either of them wanting the night to end. "So…", Andrew started. "You said you’re off tomorrow. So am I", Meredith said knowingly and Andrew smiled. "I live close by, wanna see what I bought at IKEA?", Andrew proposed raising his eyebrows. Meredith laughed and put her arm around Andrew’s. "Come on Casanova. Let’s see your bachelor pad".


	13. Lucky number 13?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Meredith's night continue

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew and Meredith walked towards his apartment. Side by side, their arms touching at times but none of them brave enough to grab the other’s hand. After what felt like an eternity, but actually was five minutes, they reached Andrew’s apartment.

Andrew fumbled with the keys, nervous about the situation. This was something he had dreamed of for a while and he couldn’t believe she was here. He held the door open for Meredith who walked in. They took their shoes and jackets off in silence and walked towards the center of his living room. "So...", Meredith spoke. "Are we gonna pretend like I’m actually interested in your furniture or are you gonna kiss me?".

Andrew smiled, took one step towards Meredith and their lips connected. Frantic at first, both overwhelmed by the passion. Then more slowly when they started to get to know the other’s motions. Mouths moving together, hers’ soft and his more rugged. Andrew’s hands tangled in Meredith’s hair. Lips opening for each other, tongues seeking haven in the other’s warmth. "God, this is better than I imagined", Andrew uttered in between breaths.

Andrew’s hands wandered towards the buttons on Meredith’s blouse and started to unbutton the first ones revealing a soft silk bra. Pausing from kissing her, he devoured the view and let his hand cup her breasts caressing the nipples through the soft fabric. Breast heavy in his hands, nipples already hard under his fingers. Meredith closed her eyes and moaned.

Feeling brave and encouraged by the sounds Meredith made, Andrew let one hand unzip her trousers. His hand palming her through the panties, thin silk, letting him feel her heat and wetness through the material. He starter playing with his fingers, adding a bit of pressure, he once again received a sound of appreciation. While letting one finger explore her, he slid both trousers and panties down and kneeled in front of her. Looking up at her, he smiled and grabbed her cheeks. How he had longed for this, he thought and then let his mouth and tongue meet her privates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a new experience to me. I have never, ever written a sex scene. So please, give me some response to whether I should just skip it in the future or continue.


	14. Reminiscenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith thinks about the last evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try my best to update faster this time!

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith was sitting in her car driving home. Thinking about the night before and getting all warm and fuzzy. She couldn’t believe it. He went down on her the first time. And it was so good! Maybe all younger men did that. Having been raised in an equal society where women weren’t just an accessory whose mission was to please men. And how he made her come from just his tongue. Not wanting anything in return. Licking her through her orgasm, then lifting her up and laying her down on the sofa, letting her catch her breath.

He offered her a drink and fetched her a blanket. Then they had watched Netflix. Some cheesy romantic Christmas movie about a magic advent calendar. She cuddled him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. They had stayed like that during the whole movie. Then Andrew announced he was going to bed, stretching his arm out to her. She took his hand and followed him to bed. She taunted him about having the same bed linen as him but he had just blushed and kissed her quiet.

During the night they had slept lightly. Waking up every now and then. Only to kiss and have sex in between muffled sounds. She reached three orgasms that night. It had been a year since she even had one. In the morning they had drunk coffee in silence, sneaking glances. Andrew had followed her to the door and kissed her, long and softly. "Thank you for this. This was. Thank you", Meredith said and kissed Andrew goodbye.

Meredith realized she was home and parked her car. She went to open the door only to be greeted by her kids and two clearly amused. "Well hello dear sister", Amelia said and smirked. "What, or rather who have you been doing all night? Clearly not surgery judging by your smile and outfit", she continued and eyed Meredith. "Zola, would you be a doll and take your siblings upstairs. Mommy needs to talk to her sisters", Meredith asked her eldest daughter.

When all kids were safely out of hearing distance Amelia continued her interrogation. "So who is it? Is it Link? Is it someone we know?", Amelia asked. "Why are you so sure it’s someone?", Meredith answered. "Because we know you", Maggie cut in. "And you weren’t here when we came home this morning and you weren’t answering your phone. So we called the hospital and they said you weren’t there. Then I called Amelia who came here. So. We have evidence". "Sorry, my phone was in my pocket and it must have charged out", Meredith defended. "And where was your pocket and home come you didn’t take the time to charge it?", Amelia continued. "I’m not gonna tell you anything. I’m just gonna go upstairs and take a shower. Then I’m gonna spend some time with my kids cause it’s my day off", Meredith said and started to make her way up the stairs.

"Can you at least tell us if he visited lady town? Or if it was good?" Amelia asked. Meredith turned around smiling, "He visited all kinds of places. And it was really, really good. He’s clearly worthy of an A".

When she came upstairs she charged her phone who lit up immediately. Five missed calls from Maggie. Tree from Amelia. Plus some worried messages. Before she went into the shower, she changed DeLuca’s contact info to “Andrew” and sent him a text.


	15. 1st of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew surprises Meredith with a gift.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew couldn’t stop smiling. He and Meredith had continued texting all through the day, every day since she stayed the night. He was beginning to feel like a teenager again. At work, they managed to stay professional. Flirting slightly when meeting, but nothing more. He was longing for her, wanting to touch her, sit down and talk with her and just be. Wanting to show her how much he appreciated her, he got an idea.

_Meredith’s POV_

When arriving to work on the first of December, Meredith found a plastic bag on her locker. Opening the bag, she found an advent calendar. Shaped like a Christmas tree with 25 numbered gifts. A note was attached to the calendar to: _I wish we could spend some time alone, until then, Buon Natale._ The Italian Christmas wish made her understand who it was from, unless Carina had hung a present on her locker. She smiled to herself, thinking of the night at Andrew’s place when they’d watched a Christmas film about an advent calender. She had appreciated that moment of serenity and affection more than the sex. Even though the sex surely was worth appreciation to. Meredith opened the first gift, which was a hairband, and a note: _Because you have such a beautiful neck and it shouldn’t be hidden by hair._ She felt her stomach flutter and pulled her hair up with the hairband. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw a woman she hadn’t seen in a while. A content, smiling woman, starting to think that maybe, her last train of love hasn’t left the station yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update one chapter per date in December, so there will be short chapters, but hopefully 25 of them!


	16. 2nd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another day at work for the surgeons.

_Meredith’s POV_

When Meredith opened her eyes in the morning, the first thing she noticed was that she’d forgotten to blow out her scented candle. The candle that Andrew had bought her. She smiled to herself and remembered the advent calendar. She took it out from under the bed where she had hidden it away from prying eyes. Gift number two was big compared to the other and heavy, kind of. She opened it and found a granola bar. _Because I know you have a big surgery today and need the extra energy._ How thoughtful of him. Meredith put the granola bar in her handbag and got into the shower.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew was in the locker room with the other residents and interns, listening to them chatting. “Hey, Schmidt! How come you have a huge hickey on your collarbone?”, Taryn teased her friend. “I don’t, I mean, it’s…”, Levi stuttered. Right when Owen arrived to give them the interns their assignments for the day. “Schmidt, you’re with Dr Lincoln, Helm, you’re with Pierce, Parker with me and Qadri with Avery. Let’s go!”, all interns rushed out of the room, eager to prove themselves worthy. Andrew finished getting dressed and went to see Amelia, who he’d been paired with this week.

“Hello, Dr. Shepherd. I’m all yours, what do you want me to do?”, he asked Amelia. “Oh, Andrew. I forgot to tell you. Dr Grey has asked specifically for your service today. She’s on the surgical floor waiting for you.”, Amelia told her. “Okay, thank you.”, Andrew replied and hurried to the elevator. He already knew that Meredith had a big and important surgery today and he was thrilled that she had asked for his assistance.

_Meredith’s POV_

She knew she weren’t supposed to play favorites. But she really wanted to share this experience with Andrew. A multiple transplantation surgery where three patients were getting organs from the same two donors. Also, she knew that Andrew, DeLuca, she reminded herself, had a good instinct and was great at handling unexpected situations in the OR. It had nothing to do with her wanting to spend eight hours in the same room as him.

  _Andrew’s POV_

The elevator doors opened and he immediately saw Meredith. She stood with one of the operation nurses, probably talking about todays surgery. “Hello, Dr Grey. I’m at your service today.”, he said when standing by her. “Hello, Dr DeLuca. We have a big surgery today. Please read the patients journals so that you’re fully updated. Meet me for coffee in two hours in the cafeteria. Write down any questions you have concerning the patients and or the procedure.”, Meredith said in a stern voice and handed him the charts. “Of course, see you in two hours Dr Grey.”, he answered, confirming that he had heard the information, and started walking towards the study room. Two hours later he knew the patients’ medical records by heart. He thought about how stern she had sounded and wondered if he had read the situation wrong. Maybe he had overstepped with the advent calendar.

“So, Dr DeLuca, do you have any questions?”, Meredith immediately asked when they had grabbed their coffee. Again, sounding nothing like they had something more than a professional relationship. “Is it right that Mr Anderson is getting one kidney from Mrs Barnes and a liver from Mr Hughes. Ms Livley is getting Mrs Barnes’ liver and Mr Knight is getting a kidney from Mr Hughes?”, Andrew asked. “Yes, that is correct.”, she replied. “So, what do you want me to do Dr Grey?”, he asked in his most professional way, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. “I want you to be my extra pair of eyes and hands. After all, I know very well what those hands are capable of.”, Meredith replied and smiled at him. Maybe he hadn’t misread the situation after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of editing earlier chapters. Only grammar so no need to re-read them (unless you really want to of course.)


	17. 3rd of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Meredith finishes the surgery

_Andrew's POV_

The hour had passed midnight when they finished the surgery. Only smaller complications had occured, all which they had solved perfectly. "Dr DeLuca, will you close please", Meredith asked Andrew. "I'll be honored", the younger doctor answered. When he got out of the OR and picked up his phone from the locker, he noticed a new message.

Andrew immediatly picked up his phone and rang Meredith, who picked up on the first tone.

**Hi, I was hoping to here from you.** Meredith answered.

_I was hoping the same._ Andrew replied.

**So. Maggie has the kids for the night and she took my car home.**

_Is this your subtle way of asking for a ride home?  
_

**More of a subtle way of asking for a ride to your home. I'm outside by your bike.**

_I'll be down in five.  
_

Andrew hung up and hurriedly put his clothes on. He couldn't believe it. He would finally get to spend some time alone with Meredith again.

When he got to the parking lot and saw Meredith, he couldn't help but smile. "Hi, there", Andrew said. "Hi", Meredith answered and smiled. "So, ready for a ride", he said and handed Meredith the extra helmet.

 

_Meredith's POV_

Meredith sat on the back of the motorcycle, holding Andrew tightly around his waist. It was surreal and a bit scary but so wonderful. When they arrived at Andrew's appartment she jumped off and followed him to the door. Once inside, she waisted no time before kissing him. She pulled at his jacket, wanting to get it off him as soon as possible. He got the message and started to undress her, pulling her shirt over the head. Meredith put her hands under Andrew's shirt, caressing his toned stomache. Pulling the shirt up, she started nibbling on his nipples. At the same time she started unbuckling his belt. "Hey, slow. No need to hurry", Andrew said and gripped her hands. Meredith smiled at him, took his hand and led him to the sofa. She pushed him down and continued to undress him. "Well...", she said and took his shirt off. "If we do this quickly...", now the pants were off, "then we will be able to reach round two before your new shift starts", Andrew was now completley naked and Meredith pulled down her own pants and climbed on top of Andrew. "So, there is need to hurry", Meredith finished and started kissing Andrew eagerly again.

_Andrew's POV_

Andrew laid in bed watching Meredith sleep, comtempling wheter to wake her or not. His shift started in two hours and he needed to shower and get breakfast before that. "Stop looking at me when I sleep, it's creepy", Meredith suddenly said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about if to wake you or not", Andrew answered. "What time do you start today", he asked. "Noon, why?", Meredith wondered. "Do you want a ride?" Andrew offered. Meredith sat up and looked seriously at Andrew. "You do realize that we have to keep this a secret, right?". "Yes", Andrew answered. "It's not that I'm ashamed" Meredith continued. "It's just that my sisters and everyone I love work at the hospital and I have kids and I'm on the board and you're a resident and it's new, and it's just, it's just..." Meredith rambled until she lost words. "Hey...", Andrew said and kissed her. "It is what it is", he continued. "And I'm happy for whatever it is", he kissed her again and got up. "Wanna join me in the shower?", he said and winked at her. Meredith suddenly not tired rushed up from the bed. "I'll race you there", she said and smiled.

_Meredith's POV_

When she got home from work late that night, the first thing she did was to open her advent calendar. It was a small wooden lion and a note that said _Hakuna Matata._ Meredith smiled and remembered the words from the Lion King, which she had watched a thousand times with Zola.

_Hakuna Matata_   
_What a wonderful phrase_   
_Hakuna Matata_   
_Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries_   
_For the rest of your days_   
_It's our problem-free philosophy_   
_Hakuna Matata!_

 

Hakuna matata. No worries. She thought to herself. It is what it is. But what is it?

 


	18. 4th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew listens to some interns talking.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith woke early, but well rested, having slept like a baby after yesterdays events. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel Andrew’s hands on her body. Thinking of him she remembered the advent calendar. She pulled out the gift with the number 4 on it. Inside was a small bottle of cranberry scented shower gel. _Because there is something special with a good shower._ Once again she smiled and a feeling started to grow in her stomach. A feeling she was familiar with but hadn’t felt in a long time.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew sat in the cafeteria, eating lunch all by himself when Qadri and Helm came to his table. “Is it okay if we sit here?”, Helm asked. “Sure, no problem”, Andrew answered. The interns started talking about their peers and co-workers, not at all interested in involving him in the conversation. “So, did you see the huge hickey on Schmidt’s hip this morning”, Helm asked Qadri. “How the hell did he get that?”, Helm continued. “Maybe it’s not a hickey, maybe it’s just a bruise”, Qadri tried. “A bruise? Seriously?”, Helm laughed at her. “Why are you so interested anyway Taryn? It’s his life, I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”, Qadri said. Taryn shrugged, “I’m just glad one of us is getting laid. I’m for sure isn’t coming anywhere with Grey”, Helm answered. Andrew smiled to himself and picked up his phone, starting to write a message to Meredith and getting an answer right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you wish for next?


	19. 5th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day and another gift

_Meredith’s POV_

She was smiling to herself, today’s gift hidden in her pocket. She had kept it there all through the day. Waiting for a moment to be alone with Andrew and properly thank him. Some days, this hospital felt enormous. She hadn’t caught a glimpse of Andrew at all. But now she’d seen him and caught his eyes. He smiled at her from across the corridor, winking an eye and gestured with his head for her to come. She started walking towards him. When getting close to him, she pulled him into the supply closet. “Hi”, she said. “Hi”, Andrew answered and smiled. She pulled the gift from her pocket and held it over their heads, it was a mistletoe. “You know”, she started. “You don’t need a mistletoe to kiss me. You’re free to do it anytime you want”, Meredith said and smiled. “Good to know”, Andrew said and kissed her. The kisses were frantic and full of lust and they started to pull on each other’s pants. Meredith started thinking, not sure of whether she had sex in the supply closet before. Nevermind, she thought, there’s a first for everything.


	20. 6th of December

_Andrew’s POV_

Today, he was assigned to work with Meredith again. No planned surgeries, just preparation and evaluation of new cases. He was thrilled, even though he wouldn’t see the inside of an OR today.

_Meredith’s POV_

Today was gift number six. Today, she would also be working with Andrew at the hospital. She opened the gift, which was a pink sparkling cell phone case. She remembered telling Andrew about the sparkling pager that they competed over when she was an intern. The note read _Nowadays, you always get the best surgeries._ She smiled and changed her case, went into the shower and got to work.

She was standing by the nurses’ station in the hospital when Alex came to talk to her. “Hey, Mer. Nice case”, Alex said. “Hi, well it’s just an alcohol poisoned liver”, she answered. Alex snickered, “I meant the cell phone case”, he nodded at the phone which she had put on the counter. “Reminds me of the sparkling pager, how we thought over that!”, Alex continued. “Alex!”, Meredith sounded surprised. “I wouldn’t pick you to be the sentimental guy”, Meredith said and laughed. “Hey, I’m not the one with the sparkling phone case”, Alex said. “Where did you get it? Maybe I should get one for Jo, she’d love it”, Alex asked. “I don’t know. It was a gift”, Meredith shrugged but couldn’t help but smile. “Mer… What are you not telling me? I know that look”, Alex teased. Just then, DeLuca arrived at the nurses’ station. “Dr. Grey, Chief Karev”, he greeted and nodded politely.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew saw Meredith and Alex talking by the nurses’ station by the looks of it their conversation was not work-related. He walked up to them and greeted professionally. “Dr. Grey, Chief Karev”, he said and nodded. “Good morning, Dr DeLuca, shall we get to work?”, Meredith answered and started walking. Andrew had no other choice but to follow her. She led the way to the x-ray room. When inside, Meredith closed the door and immediately started kissing him.

_Meredith’s POV_

She didn’t know what had gotten into her, she just couldn’t help herself when Andrew was around. Sex in the supply closet yesterday. Kissing in the x-ray room today. His lips and the feeling of his hands in her hair. It was the best cure in the world, no drugs needed. She felt Andrew’s tongue slowly trying to get access to hers and opened her mouth. What was she doing? She was a mother of three, an award winning surgeon, co-owner of this hospital. And here she was, kissing a resident in the x-ray room. Every sense of reason was telling her that this was wrong. She had to stop. She just couldn’t. Not right not. Cause every sense of emotion was telling her that this was exactly what she needed.


	21. 7th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has lunch with his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I have written more than 10k words, I never expected that when I first started!

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew slept in today, catching up on some sleep and knowing that he had two whole days off. Today, he had planned to eat lunch with his sister. She would come over to make pasta together at 1pm, so it was still time left. He looked at his phone. Actually it wasn’t. It was only 30 minutes left. He hurried to the shower. Andrew made a mental note to find the charger to his phone, he had only 6% battery left.

Andrew had only just gotten out of the shower when his doorbell rang, he opened with only a towel round his waist. Opening the door he found his sister smiling. “Hi little brother”, she said. “Were you hoping for someone else?”, Carina continued and eyed his towel. “No, I was just getting out of the shower”, Andrew explained. “Was catching up on some sleep, apparently I was more tired than I thought”, he said. “Get dressed and let’s make some pasta”, then you have to tell your sister why you haven’t been sleeping.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith was sitting by the kitchen table. Zola was at school and the little ones were spending time with Maggie in the park today. Jackson had left and she said she wanted something to take her mind of things. Meredith had cleaned the house, folded all the laundry, changed sheets in all beds. She had even sorted the kids’ toys. Now she was restless. She looked at the time again. It was noon. She knew Andrew had the day off. She didn’t know if she could phone him though. They had only seen each other at the hospital and when they’d run into each other. They had never made plans. She didn’t know the nature of their relationship so she wasn’t sure about what to do.

I should open the calendar gift, she suddenly remembered. She went up the stairs and picked gift number seven. It was a note with four digits. _This is the combination to my house. Feel free to use it anytime you want._ She laughed and picked up her phone, no longer scared to call him. She tried three times, reaching voice mail each time. So she decided to go for an impromptu visit instead.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew and his sister had just finished their pasta and was tidying up. “So”, Carina started with her teasingly big sister voice. “Wanna tell me about the lack of sleep?”, she said and looked knowingly at her. “Nope, nothing to tell”, Andrew said and shook his head. “Just been taking a lot of shifts”, he continued. “Then how come I haven’t seen you at the hospital deer brother?”, Carina said and nudged him. “I know you too well to say when you lie, you can’t hide from me”, she continued. Andrew sighed. “Fine”, he said. “I have sort of been seeing someone and it’s great. It’s just complicated and I don’t want to jinx anything or scare her off. So I don’t want to tell. Okay?”, he continued and looked pleadingly at his sister. “Okay”, she said and stood up. “I must go, I’m working the evening shift”, Carina said and started to get dressed. When she was all set to go, Andrew’s doorbell rang. Carina opened and there stood a frozen Meredith Grey. “Hi”, she said. Carina laughed, “Oh dear stupid little brother. I understand now. Your secret’s safe with me”, she said and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words <3


	22. 8th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the day before

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew woke up with hair in his mouth. It only took him a few seconds to realize whoms hair it was. He couldn’t resist sniffing the hair of the surgeon laying in front of him in the bed. He smiled and snuggled closer to the sleeping body, falling softly to sleep again.

He woke a few hours later by the sound of someone scrambling in the kitchen. He pulled yesterday’s underwear on and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Meredith in his t-shirt, seeming to search for something. He sneaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Looking for something?”, he asked. “Yes, coffee, now”, Meredith answered. “Usually I drink four cups before lunch”, she continued. “Top shelf, by the pasta”, Andrew answered. “Is it really good for your health to drink that much coffee?”, he asked further. “Probably not. But I don’t smoke or do drugs. And I know a few good doctors who could help me if my body breaks”, Meredith said and shrugged. “How do you work this thing?”, Meredith asked more frantic this time. “Sit down and I’ll make you a good cup of coffee, Italian style. We’re known for good coffee after all”, Andrew said and kissed Meredith’s temple.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith sat by the table, watching Andrew prepare coffee. She needed to address the elephant in the room. She had come to Andrew’s apartment yesterday and she’d met his sister in the doorway. Meredith wasn’t prepared for anyone to know about them yet. She didn’t want to label what they had. Right now it was casual, private and something she enjoyed. All of that would change if someone found out. “Coffee’s ready”, Meredith was woken from her thoughts by Andrew’s voice. “Thanks”, she took the coffee and sipped it slowly. This is how a drug addict must feel when they inject she thought.

“So, are we gonna talk about yesterday?”, Andrew asked. “What about yesterday?”, Meredith asked, trying to sound unaware of what he meant. “About my sister being here when you arrived yesterday”, Andrew continued. “She’s known that I’ve had my eyes on you and she’s not stupid”, he said. “I know”, Meredith answered. “Do you think she’ll tell anyone?”, Meredith asked. “No”, Andrew answered honestly. “Her only friend here was Arizona and she’s moved to New York. Plus, she’s not an ass even though she can be very blunt sometimes”, Andrew finished. “Let’s just see what happens then”, Meredith said. “Because I like what we have and I’m not ready for anything to change”, she finished. “Okay”, Andrew said and kissed her.

When Meredith came home she opened the advent calendar. Gift number eight was a coffee mug with the text _OK! But first coffe_. Meredith smilede.


	23. 9th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter, but there are more to come!

_Meredith’s POV_

She had been working non-stop the whole day and was ready for a lazy movie night with Zola. They were going to watch Tangled when the younger kids had gone to sleep. It was a bit too scary for the little ones, even though it was a cartoon. Meredith was not in the mood to explain to them why it was a good thing when Rapunzel hit people with a frying pan when she always said to them that you shouldn’t hit anyone.

But before that, she was going to open her present for the day. She had brought it to work and kept in in her pocket all day. It was a thin, light gift. Inside it was a tea bag and a note _When you need to relax after a hectic day._ Once again, she smiled. The advent calendar was beginning to be the highlight of her day.


	24. 10th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew goes to drinks with some co-workers.

_Andrew’s POV_

Andrew was sitting at Joe’s with a beer in his hand. Tonight he was meeting Webber, Link and Nico for drinks. The other probably hadn’t been able to leave the hospital yet so he was scrolling through his phone, looking at his recent pictures.

Meredith had sent him a picture this morning, all smiley with today’s gift. A replica of a Nobel Prize medal. Today was the Nobel Prize ceremony in Sweden. Where the world’s most prominent people in their fields were honored. One field was medicine. _Because you’ve already won the Harper Avery._ That’s what he’d written on today’s note. Lost in his own thoughts, Andrew didn’t notice that Webber had arrived until said man cleared his throat.

“You seem particularly content this day”, Webber said. “Any significant reason?”, he asked. “No, just a good week that’s all”, Andrew answered. Right then Link and Nico arrived, closely followed by Schmidt. That’s odd, Andrew thought.

“Hi, guys!”, Link greeted. “Nico wanted to bring his boy-toy, I said it was okay”, he continued. “No problem”, Webber said and Andrew just shrugged. “Not my boy-toy. Boyfriend. Thank you”, Nico corrected and Levi blushed.

The night was a bliss. Chatter about nonsense. Some jamming. A few rounds of dart. And Andrew observing Levi and Nico who couldn’t keep themselves from showing small signs of affection. A peck on the lips from time to time, Levi blushing every time. Always a hand on the others back, thigh or waist. Looking so blissfully newly in love. Andrew was smiling to himself.

Obviously he wasn’t the only one in the hospital sleeping with a superior. He just hoped that he to could show his affection in public one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune for more updates! Hopefully today!


	25. 11th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith's thoughts

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith laid in bed, playing with today’s gift. It was a Rubik’s cube. _So you can fight Alzheimer’s._ Something was bugging her. It was well known that her mother had suffered from Alzheimer’s, everyone knew that. So it wasn’t that. Andrew knew her so well. And it scared her. Because when you let someone close, you open up to the possibility of love. And you open up the possibility of someone getting hurt.

Derek had been the love of her life. She honestly believed that you only get one big love in your life. And Derek was hers. So what was DeLuca? Was it fair to him to just keep on doing what ever they were doing? He was in his early thirties. He had plenty of time to find his big love. The one he was going to start a family with. The one he was going to marry. Was it fair of her to keep seeing him? Wasn’t it selfish? To deprive him of the dating market, to deprive him of his potential big love. She knew that he had said that he was okay with whatever he could get from her. Still, it didn’t feel fair.

She came with three kids and a house. She came with sisters, one whom Andrew had dated. She came with darkness. With a dead husband, a plane crash, a tendency to attract disaster and foremost, she came with superiority. If they went public with their dating, Andrew would forever be urged prove that he was worthy of his success, that he hadn’t slept his way to the top. It really wasn’t fair to him.


	26. 12th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith is trying to avoid DeLuca.

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith had been trying to avoid Andrew the whole day. Having spent most of her time between surgeries in the attendings’ lounge where he couldn’t bump into her. She was trying to collect her thoughts and it was hard when she kept seeing Andrew. Her head said that it was a bad idea to keep seeing him. But the sight of him and his beautiful eyes made her forget all reasonable thoughts. When she saw him, she just wanted to kiss him and take him home to introduce him to the kids. 

_Andrew’s POV_

Something was off with Meredith. He got a feeling that she’d been avoiding him all day. He knew she was on duty today, he’d seen he name on the table. He hadn’t heard from her since the photo with the Nobel Prize. He didn’t know what he’d done or what it was that had changed. But he really needed to talk to her. Finally he found her outside of the attendings’ lounge, talking to Link.

“No, I’m sorry. I am really flattered but I can’t have a drink with you”, he hard Meredith say to Link. “Why not?”, Link replied. “I’m smart, funny, good looking. What’s the reason not to? Are you hiding someone?”, Link said jokingly. Andrew cleared his throat. “Excuse me Dr Grey, could I get your opinion on a liver patient of mine?”, Andrew said, not at all sorry for interrupting their conversation.

“First, I would like your opinion on something!” Link interfered. “Could you dear Dr DeLuca give me a good reason for why Dr Grey shouldn’t go for a drink with me?”. Andrew started stuttering. “Ehm, I really don’t think it’s appropriate for me to answer that question actually”, Andrew finally answered. “Maybe you should talk to one of the sisters?”, Andrew proposed. “Good idea!”, Link said and gave Andrew a hand on the shoulder.

“So, liver patient?”, Meredith said with a very professional voice when Link had left. “I actually don’t have one”, Andrew answered honestly. “I just wanted to see you”, he continued. “When are you off tonight?” Andrew asked. “I just want to go home tonight to my kids you know”, Meredith answered and looked at him. “Okay, what about tomorrow?”, Andrew tried. “We’ll see”, Meredith said. Not at all flirtatious. Then she left. What had happened?

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith had put the kids to bed and was now going to open her next gift. She fumbled with it between her hands. Almost feeling guilty for the way she’d treated Andrew today. The thing was that the longer they’d keep this thing going, the harder it would be when it ended.

Finally she opened her gift. It was a piece of chocolate, shaped like a Christmas tree and it tasted of mint. The note read _Because everyday is better with chocolate._ Well she thought, it couldn’t get any worse.


	27. 13th of December

_Meredith’s POV_

Meredith opened the gift with number 13. It was a note which said _I know we said it it what it is. I don’t know what it is. But this song is how I feel. You are the sun. And I need sunshine in my life._ Meredith took the USB-stick and plugged it into her computer. It contained a [music file](https://youtu.be/pAlVQ72m_a4), she pressed play and the music filled her house.

 _Breathe_  
_In and out_  
_I see clearer now_  
  
_And I know_  
_Even though I'm scared this time_  
_How could I say no_  
_When everything I feel is right_

  
_So tell me baby_  
_Tell me that I'm ready to fly_  
_'Cause everything around me's saying_  
_"Smile, you'll be fine"_  
_I ain't gonna miss it_  
_I ain't letting go_  
_It's my turn_

Tears were streaming down Meredith’s face. She didn’t know what to do. It was all so much. She had to see Andrew.

She found him in the x-ray room at the hospital. ”We need to talk”, she said and closed the door. ”Okay…” Andrew said and tried to kiss her but she moved away. ”Should I be worried?”, Andrew asked. ”No. Yes.” Meredith said. ”It’s just. This isn’t fair to you!” she continued. ”You’re young! You should be out searching for the love of your life!” Meredith said in expiration. Andrew put both his hands on her arms and started caressing her.

“You amaze me Dr Grey. And I’m not sorry I kissed you at the wedding cause that’s all that I’ve been able to think about ever since. And I’m not sorry for anything that’s happened since then. I like what we have. And I know that you have options, but I want you to know that I’m one of them”, he said and looked her in the eyes.

"But it's you that should have options!", Meredith almost screamed. "I'm perfectly fine with you being my only option", Andrew replied calmly. "I come with so much baggade you don't even know the beginning of it", she continued. "I would feel very honored if you felt that you could share some with me", Andrew said.

“I am your attending”, Meredith replied and tried to avoid his look. “No, do not do that. This isn’t some kind of abuse of power. I’m not an intern. I’m a senior resident”, DeLuca said.

“You dated my sister”, Meredith continued. “Maggie doesn’t care, she deeply doesn’t care”, Andrew said and shook his head. “Look, I think there is something here. And we can keep going through all the excuses for why not. But I think you feel it too. So please. Think about it”, he continued.

“No. I can’t. It’s just. No. Sorry”, Meredith said and left the room with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "My Turn" by John Lundvik and you can listen to it by pressing the words "music file" in the text. Or find it on Spotify or YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
